dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Les Enfants Terribles Episode 2: The Great Saiyaman Returns!
Characters Introduced Goten Jr . aka Great Saiyaman 4 Goden Toria Returning Characters Levi Zen Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. Zit Pit Setting North City Son Godan's home Great Saiyaman's Lair Plot Announcer: School is coming to an end for the kids of our story. So on this Saturday, one week before school closes for the summer, the 4 boys walk into North City for some Ice cream at "Mo's Icy Ice Cream" when they come across a familiar sight... (Mo's Shop, skinny man walks in) Mo: Hello sir, can I intrest you in some Golden flavored Icy Ice Cream? Man: No, you can intrest me in some MONEY!!out Gun in shop scream Man: Give me all of it. Mo: P-p-please don't kill me.... Man: I won't if you give me the money. Unknown Heroic Voice: I suggest you stop and drop the gun sir! Immediately. Man: around And who says...? HAHA You're just a pipsqueak in a costume! You, you...hahahahahaha. Random Person 1: That costume looks familiar, very familiar... Random Person 2: Yeah, back when those mysterious heroes saved us from that Buu guy... Random Person 3: Oh yeah! And at the 25th World Tournament. Random Person 1: Mysterious hero.... Tournament... Heroic Figure: You must not have heard of me. I am the product of legendary heroes. The Defender of Truth, Master of the Justice, Face of Good. Random Person 1: No way, the long speech, heroic pose, He's the.... Heroic Figure: I am the GREAT SAIYAMAN!!in a weird position with both hands above head and the right leg pulled behind back Random Person 2: at pose Now I remember haha... Man: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Am I supposed to be scared of some blonde, snot-nosed brat in his Halloween costume? Hahahahahaaha! Great Saiyaman 4: fast, no one sees him move, gut punches man and takes gun Man: ARRRRRG!!!over and cries in pain People: GASP! Random Person 2: DAMN! Random Person 4: That was so fast!!! Great Saiyaman 4: I'd be scared.gun into metal ball, then tosses aside. Man: Uh...Uh...to run Great Saiyaman 4: Oh no you don't!man, ties up and places at an open table Call the police, Mo. And tell them the Great Saiyaman was here. Zen, Zit and Pit walk into Mo's Zit/Pit: THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!! Pit: Unbelievable!! Can I have your autograph!? Zit: Me too?! Great Saiyaman 4: at boys, sees Zen and Levi and quickly leaves I must go save some more people! Pit: But we didn't get your....frowns Zen: whispering Doesn't Goten know we know it's him? Levi:whispering I don't think so, kinda easy to tell, he doesn't wear a mask or anything like my Great-Great Grandfather Gohan did. Zit: What are you guys talking about? Levi/Zen: Nothing! Levi: Let's get our ice cream! Pit: Okay! Zit: Sounds good to me! I want to chocolate! Pit: I want vanilla! Announcer while the boys are getting Ice Cream... above North City Great Saiyaman 4: Levi and Zen almost saw me, I gotta be more careful. Maybe a mask will help... Nah, I'll be fine! and lands near house, uses watch(a recreation of what Bulma Briefs made created by Tank Briefs) to change into casual clothes, walks in the house Female voice: Goten is that you? Goten Jr: Yeah, it's me mom. Mom: Where were you honey? Goten Jr: At Mo's Ice Cream. Mom: Okay then. Goten Jr: I'm going to hang in my room for a while mom. Mom: Okay, dinner will be ready in 2 hours. Goten Jr.: All right mom, where's dad? Mom: He's with Goku playing Golf, he'll be home soon. Goten Jr: Okay into room, hits button behind picture of the heroes of Earth(showing from left to right: Yamcha, Tien Son Gohan, Son Goku, Son Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Pan and Uub) secret door opens, goes in, door closes. and Zen enter house Levi: Aunt Toria, we're here! Toria: Hi Levi! Hi Zen! Zen: Hi Ms. Toria Toria: Aww you can call me Aunt Toria too Zen. Zen: No thanks... Levi: Where's Goten? Toria: In his room, you guys staying for dinner? Levi: No, Mom's cooking. Zen: Same. Toria: Okay! Have fun! and Levi enter Goten's room Zen: He's not here. Levi: Probably in his cave thingy. Zen: Yeah! secret door and enter and Levi see Goten working on computer, seems to be looking up local criminals Levi: Nice computer! Goten:scared! Ahh! What are you two doing down here?! Zen: Saying hi! Goten: Oh great... up from chair and begins to pace Now I need to explain to you guys.stops pacing I am the Great Saiyaman and this is my lair... Now you know. Zen/Levi: NO DURR We've known for like a year. Goten: REALLY!?!?!? HAVE YOU TOLD ANYONE!?!? Zen: Not yet. Goten: Well don't. What gave it away? Toria: Who else could it be? Goten: MOM!!?!?!?! Toria: I told them. Goten: Why? Toria: I think the deserved to know, now clean up and come upstairs. Dinner will be ready and your dad will be home soon. Zen and Levi, you guy should get home, it's getting late. Zen/Levi: Okay. Bye Goten! Goten: Bye. Toria: Come on Goten. Goten: Okay mom... (1 hour later at Goten's house. Dinner table) Goden: So, my son is the next Great Saiyaman? Youngest of all of them! Goten: Yeah dad!excited Goden: You know, me and your grandfather were not brave enough to show our faces in that ridiculous costume. Goten: Thanks dad, you're really helping...retreats Toria: Godan shut up! Goden: Sorry haha Goten: Haha begins laughing Announcer: Though this family is seeing happy time, and the legendary Great Saiyaman returns, nothing can stop the upcoming disaster to Earth... Category:Fan Fiction